Here With Out You
by Wankybrittana123
Summary: "Even though I hate that bald bastard writer, i have to thank him, because he gave us our OTP and our OTP gave us FanFiction and FanFiction ... Well FanFiction gave me you", she said. Badass Brittany and Dorky Santana. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"_She's blonde, but as far from the stereotype as you can get. Eyes so bright they make the sun set. Whether the color gray, blue or green, they're the prettiest I have seen. Bullied, corrupted and never accepted. I'm a ninja; I've scaled those walls and got past all the defenses. Her smile, thinking about her touch and such, do something to my senses. Sometimes I think I'm not enough to deserve this much. She's so close to me, but too far to have. I can't tell her, I'd rather her be mean and laugh, but she's too accepting. So many different signals she sends, it's confusing, people say the way we talk make us more than friends. Whether she tries to be a BAMF or the girl I know, she's insecure it would seem though. I care and I listen because if she was to go a big part of my life would be missing. Don't get me started on her perfect body, if not kissing we'd cuddle, I'm the big spoon her want for it is not subtle. I couldn't even try to not love her. Before I end, you should know my love is not for one but for two. They're so similar, and I don't think I could say this to her, even with all the strength I could muster. Roses are red, violets are blue, and I think I'm in love with both sides of you. I hope someday, you would let me show you how much it's true." _

"Ugh, what am I thinking it's too early to say this, even though it's all true", I thought as I deleted the text, but kept it saved to my phone. Maybe I should start from the beginning. I'm Santana Lopez and this is my love story? EW, no this is the story of how a girl, no, THE girl made me such a sappy little bitch. It all started on February, 6th.

WENDSDAY, FEBRUARY 6th

"Fuck!", I scream, as I pinch my skin and fall , when I'm trying to put my rainbow (yes rainbow, how people were surprised that I was gay I'll never know) suspenders on. "Santana Diabla Lopez, lo que acabas de decir!"(Translation: what did you just say!) my mother yelled from downstairs. "Shit", I whispered. "Nothing mami", I said back. I finished putting my suspenders on my black skinny jeans and put on my white button down and white and black stripped tie and sweater with a hood. I dress a bit dorky (understatement of the year). I hopped down the stairs and slid on the hardwood floor, only slightly bumping into the wall , grabbed my converse and went to go push up my glasses , I then realized I had forgot them upstairs. I dashed back upstairs, had to stop a minute to catch my breath (don't judge im not out of shape, just you know having breathing problems), I grab my hipster glasses(no they're not fake, I'm not that lame , I'm blind as a bat) and grab my Catching Fire( Katiniss is hot) earphones. I run out the door and hop on my skateboard (yah I'm a badass) and ride to school.

As I get to school, I prepare myself for what I know is going to happen as soon as I walk in. Sometimes I wish I wasn't right, I think as I see the cheerios coming my way. I just stand there as I feel the coldness of the slushy and I hear all the insults the bitchy cheerleaders spit out at me. After it's over and my anger has dissolved and turned into sadness, I walk to the locker room and put on my white and black ninja turtle shirt. I go through the rest of my routine of cleaning up, I try not to let it affect me, it really shouldn't since it's been happening since I was four years old. I walk out and try to beat the late bell , as I look up I see Puck , my best friend, and Quinn , the hottest girl in school also known as the head cheerleader, who sometimes hangs out with me and Puck. "Aww, I like your shirt Santana. You look really cute", Quinn says. Thank god, ethnic people don't blush. "Thanks", I awkwardly say back. Even though she's a Cheerio; she's really nice and did I mention really hot. "Sup, bitch", squirrel head says. "I don't know, slut, maybe the two inch hockey stick you hide in your jeans", I shoot back. Before he can say anything back the bell rings ….

(Ok I'm going to hurry the story up to the good part now, not that my life is interesting at all well .. not until .. she came into it.)

FEW HOURS LATER

As I get home, I realize my mom isn't home, so I do what any teenager does and put on my long Star Wars shirt and the matching boxers. I put on a little bit of Justin Timberlake and it's like someone is watching out for me because the first song that comes on is Suit and Tie. I dance around the whole house, in about an hour I get tired. I decide to catch up on some of my fanfics (yes , I read fanfiction , you have no right to judge me) , I come upon a new one called She's Going To Kill Him by Rainbow-Unicorn , weird name, but who was I to judge my name was WankyNinjaTurtles456. I decided to read it and not bragging but it took me all of five minutes to read (pfft no I'm not a nerd just you know educated). All I could think was who is this perfect person; they had the right amount of sarcastic humor and actually knew how to write (unlike this author… I mean what, who said that?). I rarely leave reviews, but I felt like I had to. So I decided to write something simple…

AN HOUR LATER

"Why in the hell is this taking me so long", I thought. "Ok I got this I'm just going to write, I think I'm going to like this story, it's not that big of a deal", I think to myself.

Little did I know something so simple was going to change my life forever?

_**I hope you liked the first chapter, if you did review or follow so I know some people want me to continue. This may or may not be based off a true story. Pfft even if it was true, no ones that nerdy or dorky. Ha well not me.*coughs* um well until next time. – This dorky author**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: this chapter involves self-harm. **

'_Her blue eyes help my sunrise; I guess I didn't realize the transition from being friends to loving her. I try not to get hurt, but it all feels too good to be true. And I'm too scared to say "I wanna be with you". Meanwhile this long distance is killing me, at the same time would I dare to meet her, see her, be with her and keep her? Listening to ke$ha cause I know her favorite song. I'll always ask her what's wrong, cause I care. And to be fair, I shouldn't give up cause I really don't know. If she feels the same, could she though? I don't know, so could someone shed some light on this situation or infatuation.' _

*sigh* so confusing, anyway back to the non-love story.

*NOT EVEN 10 MINUTES LATER*

*ping* "oh shit, she replied, what am I supposed to say?" I panicked without even reading the message yet. Pull yourself together and just read the damn message. Okay alright here goes nothing. *click*

**From Rainbow-Unicorn:****Oh believe me, if you ship my OTP, I have a feeling you are going to Love it ;) **

**-B x 2/06 **

Is she flirting with me? Okay think fast Lopez.

**I hope you're right ;)**

**2/06 **

**I mean, don't wanna freak you out or something, but I'm a lesbian and proud.**

**-B x 2/06**

Holy fuck, she's gay. Okay be smooth.

**Yah I'm a lesbian too**

**2/06**

*face palm* nice job, dork.

**Kay, um..**

**1. What's your full name?**

**2. How old are you?**

**3. Do you play an instrument?**

**4. What's your favorite show?**

**5. What country/state are you in?**

**For me it's: Brittany Pierce, 15, I play guitar, big bang theory, England :P**

**-B x**

Damn, she lives in England, oh well. Guess she's not the girl for me.

*3 months later at school*

"So Lopez, are you still talking to that hot British bitch?" puck asks. "Yes, fuckerman, but don't call her a bitch, just because you can't have her." I throw back at him. "Says the one who's friend zoned." he says cockily.

I can't really say anything back, since he's right. I look up and see Quinn standing right next to our lockers, undoubtedly having heard our whole conversation.

Oh god.

"Who's this hot British bitch that's got you friend zoned?" she questions as she smirks. "Uhm her name's Brittany and she's blonde, tall, beautiful, blue eyes, and just perfect." I ramble through a sigh. I don't go into too much detail as I know a lot about this girl that I shouldn't in just three months. She's my favorite person in the world and I already know I love her.

We've made so many plans in the last few months, like how we're both going to New York for college and sharing an apartment. I always ask myself if it's normal to think about or feel like this for a person that lives 4216 miles away from and have only known for about 12 weeks and 21 days.

I sigh now just realizing that Quinn was fangirling the whole time I was thinking , with Puck giving her all the information ,about Brittany, I've ever told him. I walk away, but not before punching Puck in the ribs, so hard that he starts wheezing.

I walk home, instead of skateboarding, to enjoy the time to think. I put in my earphones and turned on my iPhone. Every song makes me think of her. I sigh, it hurts sometimes, that I treat her like my girlfriend and I can't help it. I get confused, because it definitely doesn't feel like we're friends at all.

I get home and as usual, my parents were gone. It's as if they could sense I was gay and wanted nothing to do with me. I drop my bag and take off my black button down shirt. I just sit for a while and think about the bullying and my parents, but once again the blonde pops in my head. It's so frustrating, she confuses me and I want her so bad.

As if on que, I get a message from her.

* An Hour later*

I don't know why I did it, that's a lie I do. Why does it have to be like this, does she have to be so confusing? She acts like everything is normal, when we basically just sexted, talked dirty to each other or whatever you want to call it but it was not innocent or friendly.

I couldn't help it, it all came crashing down the bullying, my parents, and she was just the icing on top of the fucked up cake. I thought it wouldn't come to this anymore, but I just wanted all the scars people have made in the inside to match the outside. So I got drunk off my mom's tequila and grabbed the razor. I can't say it made me feel any better, but I needed to feel something, when everything became numb.

It's funny how it hurts less than when people made all the other scars in the inside.

**Hey guys, this was just a filler chapter. I'm sorry if it got a little dark, but I never said this was a happy story. There's always rain before the rainbow. Next chapter will be less sad. – Lj **


	3. chapter 3

Be Yourself and know it's true, when people say you are beautiful for being you  
The Scars, whether in your heart or on the outside don't make you ugly or weak  
Express yourself and be passionate at what you do  
Maybe that'll give you the comfort that you seek

Maybe we are strangers and I don't know your story  
Doesn't mean the people that treat you poorly  
are right  
you can fight  
or just know that when they do  
they are not worthy of being around you

Now if you're the bully  
maybe you are hurt or people don't understand you fully  
just know whatever it is making people hurt is not the answer  
I'm not here to banter  
Just here to tell you you're not ugly either  
neither is the receiver  
of your hate  
you need to stop before it's too late

Maybe you didn't have a clue  
but when you call yourself ugly or something negative  
it's not true  
because beautiful is spelled  
Y-O-U.

The next day, I was back to my regular dorky self. It was Sunday, so I threw on my Superboy (not Superman, there's a difference, Superboy's symbol is red and black) pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Today I was going to chill and play Halo on Xbox with Puck.

"Puck, you asshole stop shooting me, we are on the same fucking team!" I yelled into my head set. As usual Puck was being an idiot, while we were playing. "No, not until you tell me what's got your Superman whitey tighties in a bunch", Puck said back. "First of all, it's Superboy and they are boxers, you ignorant fuck! Second, why should I when all you're gonna do is make fun of me?" I retorted. "Because we're lesbros", he sighed. I couldn't deny him that. I sighed, "Fine, it's Brittany, I like her so much and I'm tired of being friend zoned." I then quietly added the part about the sexting, but left out the getting drunk and cutting. "What the fuck are you waiting for then? Friends don't sext, and judging by the conversations you have, she likes you too." He responded.

I guess he has a point… "Whoa, wait you read our messages?!" I questioned. "Yah, clearly not recently enough, since I missed the sexting", said Fuckerman. As I open my mouth to yell at him, my phone chimes with a new text from Brittany.

_**My Girl: Do you want to Skype? ;)**_

"Shit, dude she asked if I wanted to Skype, what do I say back?" I panicked. "Say yes dipshit, this is your perfect opportunity to tell her. Bye bitch, good luck."

Okay, don't panic it's not like you haven't Skyped her before. (Last time you just sat their staring at her and smiling like a complete idiot) Not my fault she's so hot and pretty.

Fuck, I need to stop talking to myself and answer her. I text her back saying yes and go on a rapid cleaning rampage on the side of the room I'm sitting on. I sign in on Skype on my Xbox and wait for her to call me. The loud beeping noise of an incoming call makes me jump. I press accept and then I see her face appear on my TV screen. I don't know which makes me speechless first, her piercing blue eyes and her smile, the way her hair falls around her shoulders, or the sight of those long legs appearing from her very short sleeping shorts. Her voice snapped me out of my daze, oh my god that accent (orgasm much).

She's perfect. "I wouldn't say perfect, but I do try", Brittany says in between a giggle. Damn I said that out loud. Gosh Lopez, try to be charming for once. "Uhm you don't really need to try", I say trying to mask my embarrassment with a charming (dorky) smile. "Thank you, that's nice of you to say considering I look awful right now", she replies. Is she joking? She looks stunning all the time. "Can you spell awful for me?" I ask. She glares at me in confusion, but spells it for me anyway. "You spelled beautiful wrong, its spelled y-o-u." I respond. She smirks, "Well aren't you just my personal princess charming". I mentally pat myself on the back for that one, you're on a role Lopez don't ruin it now. I wink and say you know it. She blushes. Score, you made her blush! I restrain from fist pumping and ask, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just been thinking about your adorkable self, you?" She flirts. Ignoring the urge to blush like a freaking school girl, I decide that this is my best chance to tell her. "Uhm just been thinking, question, what do you do when you wanna tell someone, but you don't know how and you're scared?" I asked nervously. "If you know they don't judge, the best policy is just to say it." She replies. "But it's not that easy if you're scared of ruining things", I counter. She states that it depends on who it is and if its someone like her, then you'll know they won't treat you differently. I try to play this off calmly and reply with, "I'm confused, like I can say it to them in a hypothetical way, but I will not say it directly. I'm too embarrassed."

"If it's something you're feeling, then it's always best to be honest." She answers honestly. "It's something I'm feeling and I'm getting mixed signals about it, it's a really confusing "friendship"." I sigh. "Santana I can't really help if I don't know who it's with." Brittany sighs out. Shit, shit, and double shit, what am I supposed to say? I guess I take too long to answer, because she ends up telling me it's okay if I don't want to say, but asks is the girl straight or something. "Nope, that's why it's confusing me, I've liked friends before, but they were straight." I explain. She smiles and says "Well I know that the only non- straight friend you have is me. It's okay, you know."

Oh fuck, I guess that worked out better than expected. I whisper, "Everyone sees it and they know". (Everyone meaning my friends.) She ends up telling me she saw it too, but it's not really one sided. I restrain from jumping in the air and screaming, which was fucking hard to do. I ask her why she never told me and she says she didn't want to scare me off. I grin like the freaking idiotic dork I am but then her whole demeanor changes and I can sense that what she says next I'm not going to like.

(I never knew that 16 simple words could hurt me so much)…..

"You know it can't happen though, right? Long distance is just not a good idea." She says. By this time I'm staring into space and trying not to look at her or burst into fucking tears. "But - My parents coming in the door interrupts her sentence. I quickly tell her that I have to go, trying to keep my voice from cracking. I don't wait for a reply and just end the video chat. I've never been so happy that my parents came home when they did. I run past them as fast I can, before the tears fall. I hear my dad ask my mom what's wrong with me and my mom replies with I'm probably just being a teenager. I crash into my bed and just cry myself to sleep.

_*TWO WEEKS LATER*_

My alarm goes off with La Roux's In For The Kill. I groan as I get up and check my phone, seeing I have 140 text messages from… Her. It's exactly 10 for each of the 14 days I've ignored her. I just sigh and start my morning routine for school. I throw on some khaki cargo shorts, my Superboy seatbelt-belt, white button down shirt and Superboy bowtie, almost forgetting to put in my red and black Gauges.

I hop on my new longboard and ride to school. I walk in and notice the bitchy cheerleaders are crowding around what looks to be a new student. I feel bad, since I see the slushies' in the cheerleaders' hands rain down on them. As said blonde student turns around, I get a shock to my system and anger immediately follows.

Standing there in American flag short shorts and a shirt all covered in bright red slushy is Brittany.

_**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, just started school and it sucks. I hope you liked this chapter though, review and tell me if you liked it or if it was completely horrible. Until next time, readers.**_

_**-This dorky author ;P**_


End file.
